1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and in particular to means for movably mounting the handle of a power driven vacuum cleaner for facilitated control of the movement of the vacuum cleaner by suitable manipulation of the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Thomas E. Hetland U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,076 for an Upright Vacuum Cleaner Drive Motor Control, an improved means for controlling the movement of a self-propelled vacuum cleaner is disclosed. Said patent is owned by the assignee hereof. The handle mounting means of the present invention comprises a further improvement in the means for mounting the handle of such a self-propelled vacuum cleaner.
As pointed out in said patent, the prior art shows the use of propelling means in devices such as automobiles, lawnmowers, golf bag carriers, and golf carts, wherein the propelling means comprise self-contained motor driven power means. The art further shows the use of push-pull longitudinally movable controls as in electrical switches, dental instruments, lawnmowers, golf carts, etc. It is further known to provide in vacuum cleaners, motor driven suction fans and motor driven agitators.
In said patent, the reversible drive of the vacuum cleaner is controlled by longitudinal movement of the handle which extends into the bag housing to carry internally thereof a cam which is selectively engageable with a pair of switches for controlling the operation of the drive motor. The handle carries a central spring actuating means for coaction with a pair of coil springs associated with the cam means to bias the handle to a central neutral position.